


Warmth within her Smile

by StarDragon25



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Saimaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDragon25/pseuds/StarDragon25
Summary: A Saimaki oneshot because I love this ship a lot.





	Warmth within her Smile

“I-I’m finally here.” A tired sigh escaped the lips of an exhausted young blue haired man as he tried to catch his breath. That was the last time that Shuichi was ever going to rush for anything… probably.

 

Anyway, he took several deep breaths and exhaled. After he managed to regain some of his lost stamina, he looked up at the festival right before him. The lively atmosphere filled the winter air with life and warmth. It almost made him smile and reminded him that this was for *her*.

 

Saihara stood up properly and fixed his scarf. He almost forgot the darn thing because he was in such a hurry due to him arriving home very late because of him helping his classmates with finding their missing pets. Being a detective sure had it's downsides, especially when you're just starting.

 

As his head was rumbling with thoughts, he didn't notice a person walking up to him, their footsteps not making a sound.

 

“It seems even now…. you appear to be busy… how unfortunate,” a voice spoke.

 

This was enough to snap Saihara out of his stupor and redirected his attention in front of him. What greeted him was a lovely sight. A young woman with red eyes and dark brown, dressed in a beautiful red kimono. Her stoic graze quickly became bashful, as she noticed him staring, jaw-dropped. “You… don't have to stare for so long,” she said looking to the side, her cheeks now tainted with a shade of red that almost matches her attire.

 

“I-I’m sorry,” he apologizes, quickly blushing as well. “It's just that…. you look… lovely,” he stated, going silent at the last part. His blush darkened as he said that statement.

 

“It's fine,” Maki stated, slowly regaining her composure as she sighed. “I suppose I can forgive you for being late because of that compliment.” She then grabbed his hand and intertwined it with her own. “I believe you owed me a…. *date*,” she said, her blush returning with a vengeance.

 

Shuichi slowed nodded in agreement, his cheeks once again, covered with a bright blush. “R-Right. I did promise to come here with you.” He felt extremely nervous right now, however one look into her eyes made that feeling almost go away completely as he had no reason to feel that way while he's with her.

 

No more words were exchanged as they looked each other deeply in their eyes, enamored by what they saw before finally looking away and heading into the festival together, holding each other by the hand.

 

 


End file.
